An annoyance
by kim1983
Summary: Keira Littleproud, in Obi-Wan's eyes, is nothing but annoying, but will his feelings for her change after they and their masters are sent on a quick mission?
1. Default Chapter

A/N

Hi.

Since all my other Keira stories have been deleted (not by me, may I add.), I've decided to start a new one.

kim1983

* * *

Summary:

Padawans Keira Littleproud, Obi-Wan Kenobi and their masters are sent on a quick mission, in which Obi learns his first impression of Keira isn't the whole of her.

* * *

"I'm bored." Keira announced, only 5 minutes after the ship had left.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, FOR THE 27TH TIME!" Obi yelled. She grinned at him. "You are annoying."

"I try." she replied. Obi groaned and left the lounge area of the ship, pouting slightly, to his room. He passed Qui-Gon on his way out, who looked at Obi and then at Keira who was smiling innocently at him.

"Keira Littleproud, what have you done this time to poor Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, already knowing he wasn't going to get a serious answer.

"I just expressed my feelings to him." she answered.

"How are you able to be so strange?" he questioned.

"Tis a gift." she said, and the second person in under 5 minutes left the room.

"What's their problem?"

* * *

"Master?"

"What is it, Keira?" Master Pruen replied.

"Do you find me annoying?" Keira asked.

"At times, yes." Master Pruen answered.

"Oh, okay." Keira finished, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Master?" Keira said again.

"What IS it, Keira!"

"Do you agree with Obi then?"

"I agree that you can be annoying."

"Oh okay."

Silence.

"Master?"

"WHAT!"

"I'm glad you don't think I'm annoying all the time."

More silence.

"Master?"

"WHAT?"

"I'm slowly loosing the will to live."

'You're loosing the will to live? How do you think I feel?' Pruen thought to herself.

"I heard that." Keira stated. "You can't keep anything from me, Master."

"I've noticed." Pruen muttered. Keira was just about to answer when their supposedly PEACEFULL meditation was interrupted by Qui-Gon.

"We're landing." he announced, and Master Pruen jumped up and ran to the cockpit.

* * *

A/N

How d'you like my first chapter? Pretty short I know, but I'm trying to make them longer. Please don't eat me!

kim1983


	2. Little tiff

"I think we're lost." Keira stated after walking aimlessly around for hours.

"Oh, and what gave you that idea?" Obi replied sarcastically. She shrugged.

"I'm tired."

"Good for you."

"And hungry."

"Joy."

"And I'm beginning to feel the urge to relieve my self."

"Please spare us."

"Can we stop walking now?"

"No."

"I swear we're being followed."

"Really."

"Seriously!"

"So that's why you want to stop, so they catch up with us and slaughter us."

"No but-"

"Don't bother." Obi finished and strode ahead to catch up with the masters.

"Someones stressy today." She muttered to herself and followed behind.

* * *

Finally, after many more hours of walking, they reached their destination and everyone concluded Keira was delusional.

"I'm not flippin' delusional. There was definitely someone following us! They just decided to keep themselves hidden." Keira said.

"That's what they all say." Obi said.

"anyway, we would've sensed them if there was." Qui-Gon explained.

"They must've been shielding themselves."

"OBviously."

"Obi, must you be such a sarcastic stress ball?"

"When I'm around you, yes. And I'm not stressed."

"Of course not. You big fluff."

"Ignoring you."

"Very mature."

"Oh you can talk." Obi yelled, turning around to confront Keira.

"Whoah! That's enoug you 2. Now you both better grow up." Master Pruen interrupted. Obi huffed and went to Qui-Gon.

"You know better than to provoke him, Keira." she said.

"I know. But he needs to lighten up." she replied. Master Pruen smiled and put her arm around her apprentice, pushing her on towards the building.


	3. Emotional Breakdown

"I don't like this place." Keira announced as the 4 jedi walked through a dark and creepy forest.

"Oh, don't be so pathetic. You're a jedi for goodness sake." Obi scolded.

"I swear, there is something watching us from the bushes." she said again, completely ignoring Obi. Everyone just kept walking.

"Fine. If we all get ambushed and die, I'm blaming you." she pouted, and followed the rest of the group through the forest.

* * *

2 hours later, the tired jedi were still trudging through the forest.

"I told you we should've turned left at that giant gnarled tree." Keira said.

"We did." Master Pruen informed.

"Oh yeah." Keira replied.

Moments later:

"Why did you listen to me?" She asked. "You know I talk complete nonsense and am never right."

"Somtimes I ask myself that." Master Pruen replied jokingly, but turned to her padawan as she noticed sadness.

"Why are you sad, padawan? You know I was just joking." Master Pruen asked slightly worriedly.

"It wasn't you, Master." Keira replied quietly. "I mean...sad? I'm not sad, Master. What gave you that impression?" she quickly and nervously corrected.

"You can't hide anything from me, padawan." Master Pruen said, quoting Keira's earlier words, and smiling as she felt Keira's sadness disappear and a grin appeared in it's place. The 2 hadn't noticed that they and the other pair had stopped walking whilst they had been talking, and they were watching Keira with a little confusion. They had also noticed the sudden burst of sadness from the usually happy and lively girl.

"Um...Let's continue!" Keira said turning to Obi and Qui Gon. So everyone did.

* * *

Master Pruen let Obi and Qui Gon go ahead so she could talk to Keira.

"What was that about?" She asked Keira.

"What was what about, Master?" she replied innocently.

"Don't give me that, Keira. Everyone felt it. You were suddenly really sad. In despair. I thought you were going to pull your sabre out and stick it through your own stomach. What's wrong? Was it what I said?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Master." Keira stated and carried on walking.

"Come back here, Keira Littleproud! I am your Master." Master Pruen ordered, grabbing Keira's arm and turning her around to face her. The sight shocked her. Keira's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, Padawan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Master Pruen began. Keira shook her head vigorously. She wiped her eyes quickly and sniffed.

"No. I'm fine. We should catch up with Obi and Master Qui Gon." Keira said.

"Please, Padawan. Tell me what is wrong?" MAster Pruen pleaded.

"Will you think me weak?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Well, okay then. When you picked me, everyone said you only picked me because you felt sorry for me. That you thought no one else would've picked me because I'm just a crazy, annoying kid who just happened to be force sensitive, and that I'm completely useless in battle and I'd just get in the way and you'd have to protect me most of the time." Keira admitted. Master Pruen stared at her open mouthed and disbelievingly.

"How could they say that? Have they actually seen you fight?"

"Well, no. I was never picked to spar because everyone thought I'd get killed." Keira said rather ashamed.

"YOU COULD BEAT ANY OF THOSE STUPID CLASSMATES OF YOURS!"

"Only because of your training."

"What are you talking about? You were briliiant before I chose you!"

"Really?" Keira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! And I wouldn't have any other padawan. Now stop putting yourself down like that." Master Pruen said pulling her padawan into a hug.

"You okay back there?" Qui Gon called from ahead.

"Yeah! Coming!" Keira yelled back. "Thanks, Master." she whispered and they made their way up to Obi and Qui-Gon.


	4. Author Note

A/N

Why did I say they reached their destination?

Well they hadn't.

(Chapter 2)


	5. Capture

"But we've been here before!" Keira argued.

"We've been everywhere in this force forsaken forest before!" Obi yelled back.

"Accept down there!" Keira said pointing down one of the ways.

"How do you know?" Obi asked.

"How do you know we have?" she countered.

"Woah! Calm down! You sound like an old married couple!" MAster Pruen joked.

Keira and Obi looked at each other for a few moments slightly shocked at the idea. Keira was the first to recover. She grinned and began raising her eyebrows up and down.

Obi realised what this gesture meant and turned away.

Suddenly, there were war cries coming from all around them and strange tribesman wearing masks jumped out of bushes and down from trees all around them.

"Told you so." Keira stated.

* * *

"We mean you no harm." Qui Gon said calmly.

"But we mean you harm. Master's orders." One of them said.

"Who's your Master?" Qui Gon asked, but they had already begun to attack. They weaved between the jedis, seperating them from each other and attacked them individually.

Obi looked around at his travelling companions' matches, and then at his.

'Great, I've got all the big ones.' he said to himself.

* * *

Tribesmans POV:

"Remember, get the female padawan. Nab the other one aswell if you can." The leader said.

"Yes, Sir." the rest replied and weaved in with the rest of the fighters.

* * *

Normal POV:

Qui Gon, having heard this, made a wild dash towards Obi and managed to get through. He grabbed onto Obi's arm and fended off everyone who tried to get to him. Suddenly, he remebered Keira. He sent a message through the force to Master Pruen about the coming threat. She too made a wild dash to Keira, but was too late. She was shot by a tranqilizer and fell unconsious to the floor. Moments later, she was scooped up by a mysterious figure, clearly not a tribesman.

"Keira!" she screamed, and the figure ran into the bushes.


	6. In the mind of a madman! Maybe even Keir

As Obi saw the man disappear into the dark, he felt a sudden wave of rush and protectiveness over Keira. He broke free of his masters protective grip and his new rage fueled his energy to fight. Within minutes, and with the help with the 2 Masters, all the tribesman were down.

"I have to find her." he said turning to the 2 Masters. He was more surprised then the 2 at his feelings, but Qui Gon wasn't. He had felt the feelings before coming from Obi.

He nodded and Obi ran after Keira's kidnapper.

Pruen shot Qui Gon a 'What the hell do you think you're doing!' looks.

"We must continue our mission. I trust Obi Wan with finding Keira. Don't worry." he told her.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Keira slowly began to regain consiousness and blinked. She tried to open her eyes, but there was a bright light above her. She tried to sit up, but her wrists, ankles and head were firmly secured to a table.

'Where the hek am I?' she asked herself. She tried to look around, but the light above her and the fact her head was secured to a table prevented that.

"Hey! Where am I? Helloooooo? Someone answer me now!" Keira demanded. There was laughter from somewhere in the room.

"Don't panic, Keira." the voice said.

"Oh no. I'm strapped to a table, I'm totally immobile, I have no idea where I am ,oh, and I'm slowly going blind, not to mention I'm being kept here by a psycho I can't even see. I won't panic." Keira replied sarcasticly. "How did you know my name anyway?"

The voice laughed. "Maybe I should put you vertically. And mind probe." he said.

"Thank you. MIND PROBE! ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yelled.

"Don't worry. It was through the force."

"You're a jedi?"

"Ex-jedi." he corrected moving her table up vertically and stepped into her line of view. He was about Keira's age. Handsome, brown hair spiked up, brown eyes. Keira was slightly taken back. He was pretty cute for a psycho ex-jedi.

"I think it's time for the next session. I only got alot of personal details last time." He said.

"Hey! They're my memories! Back off you freak!" Keira yelled, beginning to get a little worried.

"Sorry, I need the information." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine. If I can't convince you not to, let me just warn you, now I'm awake, you're not getting anything out of me."

"Oh I assure you. I will."

* * *

"You're doing pretty well. For a padawan." he added. That last bit threw her off gaurd and her shields went down for a few moments, but only for a second and her shields were back up.

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." she ordered.

"You're-" he began but then remembered what she had said a few seconds ago and stopped probing. She opened her eyes and looked up at the 'freak' in confusion.

"I'll be right back." he said with a sly grin. He left for a few minutes and came back with a small feeble robot.

"IT's not going to be so easy this time." he said.

"What? That things gonna help you?" she asked slightly amused. He nodded.,

"What's it going to do, tickle me?" she asked sarcasticly.

"I actually thought about that, but no. Now, I'm one of those people who do actually treat females equally, even with torture. So don't expect my robotfriend to go easy on you." he informed. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." she replied simply.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. She just continued looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

"If I said 'no, you twisted freak', would you listen to me?"

"Probably not."

"Then what's the point in asking?" she questioned getting frustrated.

"Hmmmm. I have no idea." he replied.

"Exactly! Just get it over with." she said closing her eyes and preparing her mental shields. He nodded to the robot and it charged it's arm. With another nod, it extended it's arm a sent a high currents through Keira. Her eyes shot open and she had to use all her power to stop herself from crying out. And that was 'freak's' chance to probe. As she felt his mental probe enter her mind, she put her shields up again and he was pushed out.

"You caught me off gaurd." she informed. He smiled slyly to himself and the robot and the robot began charging again.

'It's either my dignity or my memories.' she said to herself. She let out a pained cry as the robot increased the electricity. 'Well, looks like I've decided.'

"Still holding out, huh. Higher, robot." he said. The robot obeyed orders and increased the electricity again.

As the electricity coursed through her, 1 face came into her mind. 1 cherised person.

"OBI!"

* * *

Obi had met up with the 2 masters again. He was sitting on a tree stump with his head in his hands. Suddenly, he felt someone calling for him through the force.

"Keira!" he exclaimed and shot up. The masters turned round to stare at Obi confused.

"Padawan, what are you on about?" Qui Gon asked.

"I felt her! She called out to me! I felt her! I felt her! I did! I have to go! Bye, Master!" he informed hurriedly and ran off.

Master Pruen stared after Obi.

"Why didn't she call for me? I'm her Master!" she cried in despair.

"Don't worry. She still cares for you. But I think we have both been replaced as top. Love can be a powerfull thing." Qui Gon


End file.
